Spineworld
Spineworld is a social networking site mainly aimed at people ages 11-15. It was founded by Playdo AB. History Playdo was created by Andreas and began in 1999, with the website launched in 2000. It was a basic website with a 3-D chat room, online games, making your own home pages and other things. For the first few years with slight improvements, there were lots of users. In 2007, Playdo 2.0 was launched with a new look website, a new chat room called Spineworld, some new games and new making your own home page features. Little improvements were made over the months. In April 2008, Spineworld became a separate website and new places and features were introduced to the game. The Playdo website became sort of unpopular throughout the next few months. Playdo AB left controlling the website and a new group took over and the website was called Lulilab. The Lulilab website has been kept the same and new changes are about to take place. In June 2009 Lulilab finally updated the site a little. Website The Lulilab website carries more social things than the game Spineworld does. There are member profile homepages with things like private messages, a guestbook, blogs and image pages. The Game Spineworld is the chat room of Playdo/Lulilab. You access it by logging on with your username or password, or create a new account where you are seen taking a ride on Captain Hadley's vehicle where you enter your details before coming in. When you log in, you have to choose which server you want to go on. They have names like "Meyan Marshes" and "Ghoul Woods". They will show you around how many users are online in that server and the recommended one with the most members. When you first start the game, you are at Dragon Port. Community Spineworld is home to millions of users from around the world. You can talk to friends, play games, do quests to get money, get an apartment and furnish it, buy and look after a pet and so much more. Games There are some fun games you can play on Spineworld and there used to be some old ones on Playdo's website. You can still play the old games at beta.playdo.com/games and the Christmas ones at xmas.playdo.com Old games include: *Save the Sheriff is a game where a sheriff has been kidnapped, and you help a pig go through 16 levels rescuing him. There are many things you can conquer throughout like frogs, snakes and people with dynamite. *Playdo Graffiti is a game where you can with other users, graffiti a wall with many tools for fun. You can also have a private wall. *Playdo Racing 1 is a very early game that can know longer be played and most people never got to see it. *Playdo Racing 2 is a game were you race around in a circle on different tracks and tracks that people made. *TicTac or Luffarschack is like TicTacToo but you have to have 5 in a row and its a huge board. *Pork Racer is a game where you race against pigs in a huge racetrack. *Save the Santa is like Save the Sheriff but your saving santa. You can play this game at xmas.playdo.com *Xmas Underground is the Christmas version of Playdo Graffiti *Winter Racing is a Christmas version of Playdo Racing 1 and 2 Some recent games that are in Dragon Port include: *Sky Dive is a game where you skydive through the most hoops possible. *Steam Car Racing is a game where you drive through a jungle racetrack racing other people. *Magic Toggle is a game where you try to put more of you own counters on the board and eliminate your opponents counters, much like Othello. Some Multiplayer Games that were added to Spineworld include: *Gomoku *Hotep's Riddle *Swamp Swap *Caveman's Delight Webcam games can be played at cam.playdo.com and jam.playdo.com: *Eyekanoid is a webcam game were you move your hands for the bar to move and hit the ball to hit the blocks. *PlaydoJam is a webcam basketball game were you used hands to hit a basket ball in the hoop. *Snow Sweeper is a webcam game were you stand in front of a window and clear it of all the snow. Games on Playdo 1.0 chat included: *Multiplayer Basketball were you would have to throw the basketball thru the hope and it would get faster and the higher you would go the different color basketball you would get. *Othello was a multiplayey game like tictactoo but you would have to get 5 in a row to win. This game was alot like TicTac on the game page but you did not have to play against the computer you went against real people. Chat Room There are courently 4 parts of Spineworld: Cloud Spire, Misty Island, Meyan Jungle and The Beneath The different parts depict things like transport areas, shops, bars, dark areas and lots more. Some rooms are only for users with Extended Membership. Most rooms have a Non Player Character who aren't real. They can say things when you click on them and can give you money when you do quests from them. Currency The currency used on Spineworld is Gold. Gold can be earned when you do quests or sell items to a shop. Gold can only be used by users with Extended Membership and can be used for things like pets and pet food, clothes and apartment furniture. Links *www.spineworld.com *www.lulilab.com